


Hey, Killua?

by veenadaiya



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post-Chairman Election Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27055171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veenadaiya/pseuds/veenadaiya
Summary: Killua wasn't sure what he heard first. Was it the sound of his own scream? The sound of lightening hitting the Earth behind him from his instincts? The sound of Gon's cry in agony?
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Hey, Killua?

The moon shined directly above them, taunting them. It's bright light illuminated their bloody and dirty faces in an almost mocking way. It was irritating.

It wasn't supposed to be like this. This fight wasn't _supposed_ to be this difficult. None of this was in the plan. Killua knew that. He always thought of everything. Did Gon? Did Gon recognize just how much danger they were truly in? This battle was supposed to be easy, way easier than any chimera ant ever could've been. The boys had gotten stronger now. So strong that they could take two ants on at once and still come out unscathed.

So why was this fight with just one enemy so difficult?

Their enemy had taken very little damage since they began fighting, even with both Killua and Gon attacking consecutively. Killua noticed how strong the enemy was before the fight had really even begun but he knew it'd be a pain to make Gon flee. It just wasn't who Gon was. The two picked up the job a few days ago in town from a friend of a friend. It was clear they were fed the incorrect information, whether it was intentional or not wasn't clear. It wasn't important at this point either. The tall man held a large whip, nen coursing through it at such a rate that even Killua was nervous to get anywhere close to it. The man laughed hysterically, knowing he was winning against the two teenagers.

"Gon! We need to flee! There's no way we can win!" Killua pleaded with Gon who stood a few feet in front of him, charging up his nen. There was no way Gon could have any energy left, even with all the training for the past five years. "Gon!" Whatever Killua did, Gon wasn't listening. He was too focused on the enemy in front of him. It was just like it was back then with Pitou. Gon ignoring Killua, not asking for help. They were supposed to be a team. 

It was at that moment, Killua's mind went blank. What was their plan? How could he force Gon out of this area? Glancing at his friend, his eyes widened in horror. He noticed the enemy's nen whip fly towards him from the corner of his eye. His body froze. His legs wouldn't move. Why wouldn't they move? Was it fear? Was he afraid that if he avoided it, Gon would take the impact instead? Killua wouldn't find out. Within seconds, his body was thrown backwards into the surrounding trees. The tree broke behind him, slowly toppling over. What hit him? It didn't feel like a whip. Instead, it felt more like Gon's nen. Did Gon push him out of the way? Before he had anymore time to think, his eyes opened slowly, his back screaming in pain. His eyes suddenly widened as he watched the scene play out in front of him.

Gon's body rocked forwards, slumping on the ground like a sack of flour. His hands clutched at his stomach, blood immediately pouring out.

Killua wasn't sure what he heard first. Was it the sound of his own scream? The sound of lightening hitting the Earth behind him from his instincts? The sound of Gon's cry in agony?

Whatever it was, he heard nothing afterwards. Everything was silent. Muted. Dull. Gray. His ears wouldn't allow him to take any more noise inside of his head.

The sound of his feet trampling over the leaves and the branches of the destroyed forest was muffled. The crows that were previously swarming seemed to not exist. Any other living creature was long gone by now. Killua tripped over his own two feet as he ran the distance between him and his best friend as hard as he could, his nen completely drained. He could feel the tears streaming down his face. His mind ran wild. He paid no attention to the enemy who was now sprinting away, completely fearful of Killua after seeing the large electric bolt moments ago. 

"Gon!" Killua screamed, falling onto his knees next to his friend.

The spikey hair boy now laid flat on his back, head spinning around deliriously. His hands shook as one searched for Killua and the other rested on the cold forest floor. His bloody fingers gripped onto the crunchy leaves. There was blood _everywhere_. He saw stars in his eyes as his head spun. Where was he hit? Gon couldn't tell. Killua's eyes were too full with tears to properly inspect him either.

"Kil- Kil-a?" he questioned meekly, but still frantically. 

"Gon! Gon, I'm right here!" Killua yelled to his friend, trying to prevent him from falling asleep. The white haired boy screamed and wailed for help, hoping that somebody- anybody would hear him. Why wouldn't anybody hear him? 

"Killua?" Gon asked again, now both of his hands holding onto Killua's for dear life. Killua was starting to feel the warmth of Gon's blood on his own hands. It wasn't pleasant. "I- I protected you, ri- right?"

Killua sobbed more at the question before nodding assertively. "Yes, Gon! Yes! You did!" Killua told him, silently kicking himself for being so stupid and letting his guard down. He was naive and stupid and dumb and just about every other type of word one could use to self depreciate themselves. He tried to pull his hands away so he could apply pressure to only wound he could see on Gon. But Gon just wouldn't let go. "Gon, listen to me, okay? I can't move you so I'm gonna go get you help, okay?" Killua told him, hoping Gon would loosen the grip he had on him.

"Killua, no," Gon hushed, shaking his head over and over. "Please, Killua, don't leave me." Gon didn't want to be left alone. He knew what was coming. 

"Gon, we need to get you help-"

"No- You- _We_ both know that-"

"No, Gon! I-" Killua broke down once again, tears falling onto their bloody, clasped hands. He knew what Gon meant. Gon wasn't going to last hardly three more minutes. "I won't leave you," he cried. His body shook rigidly. 

Gon's face relaxed at this. A gentle smile formed on his lips. "Killua never leaves me. He's always with by my side. He-" his words stopped with aggressive coughing, blood and tears mixing together as they dripped down the boys' cheeks. 

Killua hated himself. What could he do? _Think Killua! Think!_ He couldn't leave Gon. He couldn't take Gon. He couldn't call anybody. What was left to do? 

"I'm sorry, Killua... I- I just wanted to-" he tried speaking again, it getting progressively more difficult.

"Protect me? Yes, Gon, yes, I know and you did! It's okay!" Killua assured him with the best smile he could muster in these circumstances.

Memories flashed almost simultaneously inside their heads of all the memories the two had together. Memories starting back when they met at the Hunter Exam to fighting the Phantom Troupe, fighting the chimera ants, Gon being saved by Alluka, and them going on several other crazy adventures. They were always together, never apart. The two could never be apart. They were the best team, each making up for each other's drawbacks. What would Killua be without Gon?

"Killua, thank you," Gon whispered. "I'm really glad I met you." A smile, teeth covered in blood, tried it's best to show on the boy's face. "And I'm glad that- that I get to be with you right now."

The white hair boy sobbed harder, his head diving down into his friends bloody stomach. "Gon, please, stay away, okay? Just a little longer, okay? I- I," he had no idea what else to say or what else to do. Gon just stared up at him with shuttering eyes. "Please, Gon... Don't leave me..." he hushed out. His eyes were still flooding with tears. Without Gon, Killua had nothing. Gon was his everything. He loved Gon more than anyone, more than himself. He wouldn't be able to live without Gon.

"Hey, Killua?"

"Yes?"

"Nothing hurts anymore..." he whispered, a smirk settling on his tan face.

With that, the grip from Gon's hand loosened. His eyes rested shut. 

Killua wailed. He cried. He screamed. He held onto his best friends' hand as long and as tightly as he possibly could, knowing that as soon as he let go, he'd have to accept it.

He didn't want to let go. He wanted to hold onto Gon forever. He wanted to remember what he smelled like, what he sounded like, what his smile looked like. He wanted to remember what his favorite candy was, his favorite movie. He wanted to watch Gon eat spaghetti like he did when he was thirteen. He wanted to go on more adventures with Gon. Find more treasure with Gon. Sleep in the same bed with Gon. Tease Gon. But instead, all he could do was stare at his bloody and battered best friend who lay limp in front of him.

Killua's other arm reached around the boy and pulled him tighter to his body, trying to hold onto every last bit of Gon that he could so he could make sure he'd remember every single part of him. Killua could feel the warmth from Gon's blood seeping into his blue shirt. Killua sobbed and sobbed into his friends shoulder, one hand holding his head and the other around his back. Killua stayed like this for hours until the sun rose up.

He didn't move a muscle. His tears never stopped. His strength on Gon's frail and broken body never wavered. 

Killua looked up at the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never really written angst before like this and I wanted to give it a try after watching/reading HxH so I wrote this lil fic up real quick!  
> Realistically, the two boys would never meet their death like this BUT I write what I wanna write haha.  
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Veena


End file.
